1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to prohibiting water ingress in enclosures designed to protect electronics or other components from damage that would occur if the protected components were submerged in water or other liquids. More particularly the present invention, a water ingress prevention enclosure eliminates the need for watertight doors and other sealing gaskets by utilizing an opening in the lowest portion of the enclosure to allow rising water to pressurize the ambient gas trapped in the enclosure thus forming a pressurized chamber to which liquids cannot rise.
2. The Prior Art
The science of pressurized vessels is well known, and was originally postulated by Blaise Pascal (1623-1662 AD) as pressure being the equivalent of density times gravity times height of fluid or gas (P=pgh). One type of protective pressurized device is a “diving bell” where the gas inside the diving bell is pressurized as the bell is lowered into the water. The water ingresses the bell until equal pressure exist on the captured gas and the ingress water. The current invention is limited to protecting electronic or electrical equipment from water ingress when water is less than one and one half atmosphere of pressure (one square inch pressurized to 22 pounds force) or fifteen (15) feet of water over the bottom of the enclosure or “bell” opening.